


Sunshine

by ShameInYou



Series: Layne and Jussi Staley [5]
Category: Alice in Chains
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Het, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShameInYou/pseuds/ShameInYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jussi is having some insecurities about mothering a daughter and seeks some extra assurance from her husband Layne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

Layne stirred in the king sized bed he shared with his wife, Jussi. He shivered slightly, brows furrowed as he moved slowly, turning his head to one side slowly, waking up, eyes still closed.

He didn't feel the familiar body heat that usually radiated off of his wife. Layne's eyes fluttered open. He suddenly heard sniffling and heavy and quick breathing. He thought he heard a sob. Layne turned his head to the other side of the bed, barely making out the outline of his wife in the dark room. 

He was silent as he listened intently, not sure if he heard what he thought he heard. He laid there in silence for a moment and then he heard it again. He heard her sniffle loudly and heard her light cries, like she was trying to hide them or cry silently.

Layne furrowed his brows, his heart sinking at hearing Jussi cry. He reacted on impulse.

"Babe?" Layne asked in the darkness.

When she didn't answer, he sat up, stretching and yawning, quickly reaching over and turning his lamp on that was situated on the nightstand on his side of the bed. He looked back over to his wife's side of the bed. She was facing the edge of the bed, her long red hair splayed out on the bed. She seemed to be a football field away from him. He didn't like that.

"Baby are you crying?" Layne asked softly, alarmed and awake.

He slid under the covers closer to her. She still said nothing and Layne could hear her sobs and saw her shoulders shaking as she continued to cry.

He moved close to her and threw an arm over her huge, protruding stomach. She was 8 months pregnant with their second child, a girl who they were going to name Veronica.

Layne softly rubbed her pregnant belly and looked down at her, heart breaking at her red face, tear stained cheeks and red nose. Her bangs were matted in her face. Layne brought his hand up and smoothed her hair out of her face.

"Baby talk to me. What's wrong? You ain't got no reason to be crying. Tell me what's wrong..." Layne said softly, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Jussi sniffled, and Layne moved back slightly as she finally looked at him. Her eyes were red from crying, her face was flushed and her lips were plump and ruby, and she was still the most beautiful woman on the planet as far as Layne was concerned.

One look at Jussi and Layne couldn't resist but to lean in and kiss her full lips. Their lips melded together with each kiss, Layne's upper lip between Jussi's full lips with each peck.

Layne pulled away slightly, their noses still touching, his arm around her pregnant belly once again as he spoke.

"Babe stop that crying. You're so beautiful. It's breaking my heart. You know I don't like you crying. You're gonna make me cry." Layne said softly before pressing another kiss to her lips.

He smiled as he pulled away and she smiled up at him. Her smile quickly faded though and she laid her head back down and let out another light sob, moving her hand to cover her face.

Layne felt a pain within his chest. He ran his fingers through her red hair, placing kisses on her scalp, biting his lip, feeling a lump forming in his throat at the sounds of her light sobs.

"I wish you'd tell me. Fuck, babe." Layne nearly whispered.

He heard Jussi mumble something finally.

"What babe?" Layne asked sadly.

She finally took her hand away from her face.

"I said, I'm scared." She nearly whispered, sniffling.

"Scared? Scared of what babe? You have nothing to be afraid of, I'm here...I'm here to protect you." Layne quickly interjected, wrapping his arm around her securely.

"I'm scared of having this baby." Jussi nearly whispered.

Layne blinked, confused. He could feel his eyes tearing up.

"What? Why?" Layne asked softly as he continued to comb his fingers through her red hair.

"Because...because I'm not sure if I know how to raise a girl." Jussi replied before breaking down, closing her eyes tight and sobbing.

"Baby, you _can_ raise a girl. You're already the best mother ever to Junior. Babe you're worried over nothing, trust me." Layne said relieved.

He figured this must be a bout of wild pregnancy hormones. Jussi continued to cry.

"But Layne, you don't get it. I never really had a mother growing up. She was there but she wasn't. She was always fucked up. I just don't know if I'm cut out for raising a girl. I'm so fucked up...my life was so fucked up. I don't wanna fuck her life up." Jussi cried.

Layne bit his lip, frowning. He hated when Jussi got this way. Ever since they had found out they were having a girl, she went through bouts of depression like this. 

"Justine, you are a good woman. You are the perfect mother and I fucking love you so much. You're not gonna fuck anyone's life up. Babe you're not on that stuff anymore. Our life is perfect. We found each other and now we're building this beautiful family. You're giving me a daughter and I'm so grateful for that. I feel so fucking complete, don't you? Please stop putting yourself down, because you are a good mother. You're the greatest mother ever. You care about your kids, you're so kind, you show them so much love. Veronica's gonna be a wonderful girl, because she has you as her mother.

You can't help what happened to you in your past babe. That was just the hand you were dealt. We can make our children's lives better. They won't have to go through the shit we went through. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. Our children are healthy and happy. You're gonna be good with her. I swear to you. You have nothing to worry about babe. Fuck I wish you'd just see. Why can't you see yourself like I see you?

A strong, beautiful, confident, and sexy mother and wife. Fuck, you overcame so much. You are so strong. You'll teach our daughter to kick so much ass."

Jussi listened to Layne's rant and sniffled, smiling a little when he came towards the end. He always knew what to say to cheer her up.

She turned slightly again, looking up at Layne.

"Layne, that was so sweet. I'm sorry, sometimes I think about the past and I get scared. It's a miracle I even came out of that whole thing alright. If I hadn't met you in rehab, I don't know where I would be right now." She sighed.

"That's the point. We found each other, we got better and now we have a family. It's all I ever wanted was to find a good woman who would give me babies. Fuck I love our babies. I can't wait for Veronica to come out. She's gonna be so beautiful like you. Please stop thinking about the past. It's over. You're with me now and I would never let anything happen to you. I would never let anyone bother you Jussi. I fucking love you so much." Layne replied.

"Oh Layne, I love you too." Jussi smiled, feeling better.

She puckered her lips and Layne leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. Layne pulled away, licking his lips and smiling down at her as he rubbed her stomach lightly.

"Are you gonna be alright? Everything's gonna be alright babe. Don't stress out about this. I'm here with you. Forever." Layne smirked.

Jussi giggled and bit her lip, smiling at Layne. She furrowed her brows, lips forming an O, touching her stomach as she looked at Layne.

"Baby's kicking, do you feel that?" She smiled, sniffling.

Layne smiled and felt around on her stomach.

"Yeah I feel that...it's so cool." Layne smiled.

They lay there together, hands on her stomach, feeling their daughter prod around in Jussi's belly. After a while, the in utero infant calmed down.

"She must be getting ready to go back to sleep or something." Jussi smiled, looking up at Layne.

"Really?" Layne smirked. "Well if she's asleep, then maybe we can can do something nasty." 

"Layne!" Jussi sighed and smiled, shaking her head.

Layne laughed lightly, blushing, rubbing her stomach.

"C'mon babe...you were so upset just a few minutes ago...I have the extreme need to make you feel better. C'mon, let me fuck you. Let me make you feel good." Layne begged softly.

Jussi sighed, throwing the blankets off of them.

"Fine." She smiled.

Layne smiled, already slightly turned on at the thought of being able to touch her, to be intimate with her, as he slid his underwear off, throwing it to the floor. He helped her remove her cami from over her head while she lay sideways, and then he slowly slid her panties down her thighs and off of her feet, throwing them to the floor. He rubbed her leg with his strong hands, kissing his way back up her body and laying behind her on his side, spooning her. 

He bit his lip as he snaked his hand around her hips, trailing his fingers down through messy, unkempt fine hairs that were neglected due to her late pregnancy, and the fact that she couldn't see her feet.

Layne's finger slid between her vaginal lips, finding its way to her perky and sensitive bud. Layne started to slowly massage it with his finger. He smiled as he heard a deep sigh escape Jussi's lips. Layne lay behind her, his nose in her hair, taking in her scent as he rubbed her clit with his finger.

Every so often he would slide his finger down further, to her moistening opening, gathering her wetness with his finger to bring back up to her bud to make his strokes more slick. He began to switch back and forth from rubbing it up and down to circular motions.

He could feel her squirm against him. He smirked as he kissed her shoulder as he fingered her. Jussi felt hot all over from her husband's touch. 

During pregnancy, her orgasms had ample effects on her. She was always so horny during pregnancy. She sighed and smiled to herself when she finally started to feel the pangs of pleasure from Layne's slender finger over her clit. She could feel herself growing wetter and wetter between her legs. She shivered when she would feel Layne dip down further into her pink parts with his finger, fishing out her wetness and bringing it back up for lubricant over her clit. 

She sighed as she felt Layne's pouty lips on her shoulder, placing soft kisses. She closed her eyes, reaching a hand up and rubbing it across her massive tits, which were full from pregnancy. She pulled and tugged on her hardening nipples, feeling a little moisture escape from the very tips of them. She sighed, beginning to thrust her hips a little bit into Layne's touch.

Layne smirked when he felt her begin to move her hips. That's when he knew it was feeling good to her. He bit his lip as he watched her touch her own tits.

"Give me your hand babe." Layne whispered, snaking his arm around the back of her head. 

She turned her torso slightly, still cupping her tit. She reached her hand that was under her up to grip Layne's hand. Layne leaned down and started placing kisses on her neck as he fondled her clit.

She let out a light moan as she worked her hips, clenching her thighs. She could feel Layne's arm brushing against the bottom of her protruding stomach.

"Faster Layne...faster..." Jussi sighed as Layne began to pick up the pace of his rubbing.

Jussi could feel that familiar pang getting stronger and stronger in her lower stomach. Layne's finger was sliding gently over her hardened bud back and forth, in the right spot.

"Oh my god, don't stop babe....keep doing that..." Jussi moaned, eyes closed as she thrusted her hips lightly against Layne's finger.

Layne smirked, looking at her as she leaned her head against his face, her hand gripping his hand tight. With a few more strokes, she was there, arching her back slightly, mouth agape, gasping and shaking, bucking her hips towards Layne's fingers, her muscle throbbing with pleasure.

Layne slid his finger down further again, swirling it around in the creamy result of her orgasm, pulling his finger off and sliding it in his mouth, tasting her.

"MMM yummy." He smiled at her. 

By this point he was fully hard and his erection was prodding her ass, slick with precum. He laughed lightly as he rubbed up and down her thigh.

He reached behind her to his cock, rubbing it up and down, biting his lip in concentration, ready to get off. He felt an opening and rested his tip there.

"Babe that's my ass." Jussi giggled.

"Oh..oh shit sorry." Layne blushed, returning his hand to his dick, feeling around more.

He finally, blindly, found the opening of her vagina with the tip of his cock. He positioned it there and threw an arm back around her, resting his hand on her thighs, which were squeezed together tightly. His arm brushed against her stomach. 

Layne bit his lip as he started to slowly thrust up, feeling his tip being engulfed by supple, moist flesh.

"Yeah...oh fuck yeah..." Layne breathed as his tip was in.

His hips were pressed tightly against hers as they began to fuck in the spooning position. Her head still rest in the cradle of his arm, her hand that was under her body still gripping Layne's hand. 

Jussi smiled, sighing as she felt Layne's prodding cock, pushing into her opening slightly.

Layne was a little too eager as he started to thrust fast from the start. He breathed deep, smiling and laughing lightly.

Suddenly after a few thrusts, his erection popped out of her vagina, prodding her vaginal lips harshly.

"Layne!" Jussi moaned, gripping his hand tight.

"Fuck, sorry!" Layne said quickly and breathlessly, quickly readjusting his cock.

He put his hand back on her thighs, pressing as he paced himself, slowly thrusting up into her from behind. Finally he was in and he bit his lip, smiling as he started fucking her at a fast pace from behind.

Jussi sighed, letting out deep breaths, gripping Layne's hand tight as he fucked her from behind. This was the only way they could fuck comfortably in her last months of pregnancy. 

She loved this feeling of closeness between them, it always made her feel relaxed and safe.

She smiled to herself as Layne kissed her shoulder as he silently fucked her, deep breathes escaping his lips.

She reached her arm that was previously playing with her own tits up and placed it onto Layne's scalp. At the same time, Layne's lips came into contact with her jawbone.

Layne thrust up into her quick and hard, her tits bouncing slightly with each thrust, their hands by her head intertwined tightly, her other hand thrown over on his scalp.

Her mouth opened slightly, a soft moan escaping her lips. Layne's lips found their way to her ear where he started whispering dirty things to his wife.

"God you feel so fucking good. I love this position...fuck my cock feel so fucking good inside of you right now. Fuck babe, call me daddy, Please call me daddy." Layne begged, nipping at her ear with his teeth and tongue.

Jussi moaned and gasped, writhing lightly beneath him as he fucked her, her tits bouncing lightly.

"Daddy...fuck me daddy. God Layne, fuck me!" Jussi moaned, brows furrowed, eyes shut tight.

Layne groaned as he moved back and forth inside of her wet canal. 

Jussi could recognize the signs in her husband of his impending orgasm approaching. She decided to tease him.

She brought her hand back down, cupping one of her bouncing tits, gasping and moving her hips ever so lightly.

"Daddy I want you to cum in me. Please daddy, please fill me up!" Jussi begged.

Layne loved it when she called him daddy. It drove him wild. He shivered and kept going, feeling the pleasure mounting in his groin.

"Are you almost there daddy?" Jussi moaned.

"Yes...yes...yes!" Layne exclaimed, feeling his orgasm hit him in the stomach like a punch.

He held onto Jussi tight as he shook against her, jerking inside of her as he shot his load. The warmth pooled all over his body as he felt his orgasm over take him. He moaned Jussi's name during the heat of passion.

She smiled to herself as he buried his face in her hair as he came, feeling a fireball of zeal between their most intimate parts. 

It was over nearly as quick as it had started. Layne pulled away breathlessly, laying on his back and Jussi rolled on her back, hands naturally resting on her stomach.

They looked at each other, admiring the other partner. Layne fucking loved her and he loved showing her how much he loved her. She smiled back at him, feeling safe and protected, all of the qualities she could ever want in a man.

"That felt so fucking good. I hope you don't go into labor today or something because of that." Layne laughed lightly and joked.

"Babe, shut up." Jussi laughed lightly.

Layne slid closer to her, pressing his lips to hers lightly. They kissed softly, tongues touching innocently, tasting each other. Layne smirked into the kiss, taking in everything. Her scent, her touch, her taste.

He pulled away softly, licking his lips.

"You're gonna be the greatest mother to our daughter. You girls are gonna go shopping, put on make up, talk about her boyfriends while me and Junior beat 'em up. She's gonna be the perfect little angel...I hope.

Actually, I hope she doesn't give me a fucking heart attack. I hope she listens to you when you teach her how to be a strong woman and doesn't give into dirty little boys who want to take advantage of her, because she's gonna look exactly like you and have all their little dicks in a twist.

Because I don't want to have to fucking kill somebody who's put their grimy hands on my daughter. Ugh, I can't wait to be a protective father." Layne sighed and smiled.

Jussi giggled, resting her forehead against Layne's. He threw an arm over her stomach once again.

"You're silly Layne, really silly." She smiled.

They lay there after their early morning romp, holding each other in silence, just enjoying each others presence, when they heard their doorknob being fumbled with.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Junior's voice could be heard on the other side of the door.

Junior banged on the door lightly.

"Did you lock the door?" Jussi whispered to Layne, brows slightly furrowed.

Layne blushed, biting his lip and nodded.

"So you planned on fucking me anyway this morning?" Jussi smirked.

"Pretty much. I plan on it every morning. I was just prepared last night." Layne chuckled.

"You pervert!" Jussi laughed lightly.

"Your pussy's just so good. It's my new drug, I can't resist it, I'm hooked. I gotta have it everyday." Layne joked.

"Oh my god Layne, shut up!" Jussi giggled.

Meanwhile, Junior was outside trying to open their door, turning the doorknob frantically and knocking on their door.

"Mommy? Daddy? Mommy! Daddy!" He started to exclaim.

Layne looked at Jussi and sighed as they started to hear Junior crying outside of the door.

"Junior, we're right here. What do you want?" Layne yelled lazily from the bed.

"I want Mommy! Let me in!" Junior cried.

"Mom's busy bud. Come back later!" Layne yelled.

Jussi scoffed playfully, hitting Layne.

"Layne oh my god, shut up!" She giggled. "Honey go back to bed!" Jussi yelled at the door.

"I can't Mommy. I wanna lay with you and Veronica. Please let me in." Junior cried knocking on the door.

"Aww. Oh my god." Jussi replied, looking at Layne lovingly.

"Sweetie wait a few minutes. I'll be right there!" Jussi exclaimed.

They could hear a whine from Junior at the door.

"I gotta change the sheets before he comes in here." Layne replied. "You were so horny you wet the bed." He snickered.

Jussi's face flushed as she fetched her panties with her foot, bringing it up and managing to snatch them with her hand. She manuevered them on and got her cami the same way with her foot, sliding it on her head. She stood up and got some shorts and slide them on and watched as Layne got dressed in flannel pajama pants and started to change the soiled bed clothes.

Junior still cried outside and Jussi assured him.

"Sweetie we're gonna let you in in a few minutes okay. Don't worry." Jussi smiled.

"Mommy..." Junior cried.

Once Layne finally got the bedclothes changed, Jussi waddled over to their bedroom door, unlocking it and finally letting Junior in. Layne had gotten under the covers by then, watching as Junior hugged Jussi's stomach, resting his head against it.

Jussi put her hair behind her ears and ran her fingers through Junior's hair, cooing to him softly, soothing him.

And she was scared of how she was going to be with their new daughter. She was perfect. So perfect.

They came over to the bed and Junior climbed in first, settling in the middle. Layne had the covers over his shoulder. He smiled lovingly at his son.

"Well hey there Junior. Can't sleep?" He smiled.

Junior pouted, looking at Layne and shook his head.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Layne asked softly.

Junior pouted and nodded.

Jussi climbed in the bed and faced the boys, her stomach in the way. Junior slid as close to his mom as possible, cuddling into her and touching her stomach.

Jussi smiled and ran her fingers through Junior's curly, blonde hair.

"Hey buddy? Are you gonna hog mom all night? What about me? Are you gonna give me hugs?" Layne asked playfully as he noticed Junior was leaning more towards mom tonight.

Junior tiredly shook his head as he rested against mom. Layne laughed lightly, looking at Jussi lovingly.

Within minutes, Junior was fast asleep, snoring lightly, safe and content in his parent's bed. Layne ran his fingers along Junior's golden locks. 

He looked at Jussi.

"See babe. Look how much he loves you. Veronica's gonna love you this much too. I told you that you are the most perfect mother ever. Stop doubting yourself." Layne smiled.

Jussi looked at Layne and blushed, smiling. 

"But your gonna be the best daddy too. So protective over his girls." Jussi sighed and smiled.

Layne leaned over Junior, kissing Jussi. Junior whined as he pulled away, turning over in bed.

"Sorry sorry...geez..." Layne smiled softly as Junior finally cuddled up to him.

Layne reached over and shut his lamp back off, darkening the room. He threw a long arm across Junior and Jussi. He smiled when he felt Jussi put her arm across him.

Layne and Jussi fell asleep with Junior, Jussi's insecurities long forgotten and their daughter kicking away inside of her stomach.


End file.
